hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
When I Grow Up
is a song of Series 10 in 2008. It was subsequently adapted to Hi-5 Fiesta Season 2 in 2016. Lyrics When I grow up there's lots of things I'd like to do But there is one thing that is absolutey true When I grow up I want to be like you. When I grow up there's lots of things that I could be Someone who is special to their friends and family When I grow up I wonder what I'll be. I'm looking forward to all the things That you and I could do when I grow up I'm looking forward to all the places we could travel to When I grow up, up, up, up When I grow up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up! I'm looking up to you and all the things you do That's why when I'm grown up I want to be like you When I grow up I want to be like you. I'm looking forward to all the things That you and I could do when I grow up I'm looking forward to all the places we could travel to When I grow up, up, up, up When I grow up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up! When I grow up When I grow up Up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up! When I grow up there's lots of things I'd like to do But there is one thing that is absolutey true When I grow up I want to be like you When I grow up I want to be like you When I grow up I want to be... like you. Spanish Lyrics Cuando yo crezca tantas cosas quiero hacer Pero hay una que no dejo de querer Voy a crecer para ser como tú. Cuando yo crezca tantas cosas puedo hacer Familia y amigos yo siempre quiero tener Voy a crecer para ver cómo es. Hay tantas cosas increíbles Creciendo junto a ti Jugar, viajar, todo es posible Creciendo junto a ti Creciendo más, más, más, más Creciendo más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más. Me gusta tanto lo que pueda suceder Mirando yo aprendo todo lo que quiero hacer Voy a crecer para ser como tú. Hay tantas cosas increíbles Creciendo junto a ti Jugar, viajar, todo es posible Creciendo junto a ti Creciendo más, más, más, más Creciendo más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más. Cuando yo crezca tantas cosas quiero hacer Pero hay una que no dejo de querer Voy a crecer para ser como tú Voy a crecer para ser como tú Voy a crecer para ser como tú. Portuguese Lyrics COMING SOON Trivia *In Series 12, Tim Maddren, Casey Burgess and Stevie Nicholson used a part of the song as a songlet. Gallery ;Original Cast Opening_When_I_Grow_Up.png Sun_When_I_Grow_Up.png Kellie_When_I_Grow_Up.png Stevie_When_I_Grow_Up.png Charli_When_I_Grow_Up.png Nathan_When_I_Grow_Up.png Hi-5_When_I_Grow_Up_12.png Hi-5_When_I_Grow_Up_11.png Hi-5_When_I_Grow_Up_10.png Hi-5_When_I_Grow_Up_9.png Hi-5_When_I_Grow_Up_8.png Hi-5_When_I_Grow_Up_7.png Boys_When_I_Grow_Up_2.png Boys_When_I_Grow_Up.png Hi-5_When_I_Grow_Up_6.png Hi-5_When_I_Grow_Up_5.png Hi-5_When_I_Grow_Up_4.png Hi-5_When_I_Grow_Up_3.png Girls_When_I_Grow_Up.png Hi-5_When_I_Grow_Up_2.png Hi-5_When_I_Grow_Up.png Credits_When_I_Grow_Up.png ;Hi-5 Fiesta Caro When I Grow Up.png Steph When I Grow Up.png Mile When I Grow Up.png Javi When I Grow Up.png Rodri When I Grow Up.png Category:Series 10 Category:2008 Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Sun Pezzimenti Category:Growing theme Category:Hi-5 Planet Earth Category:Songs of the week Category:Music Key of D